Dark Syvian (Elder of Darkness)
Reworking on Profile to clean it up! : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : DM Syvian (pronounced "Dm -Sie-vi-an") was born the year of 496. Not much mention of him and many remain unknown about him as he walked the land. 5 years after his birth Dm Syvian split apart from the family without knowing. Mention in one of his notes "Who am I? Am I truly a follower of evil? Why have tho not retrive me?" He was washed on the beach at age 7 were a group of gnomes found and took him in. For years there he learned many of Guthix's power but felt like he did not belong. Was the age of 27 he left on his journy to the world learning what he is. At the age of 35 he walked into the land of Falador founded by the white knights. There he served them as a member of the white knight. Soon after was the attack of the Black Knights attempt to steal Falador. DM Syvian fought against them till it came that they stabbed him in the heart. Soon after the White Knight has won they quickly took him to get fixed up. When the sword was pulled out it was not long till he was able to heal from that attack. As mention in another note of his "I was killed but never died, I was slayed but never rested in the ground, am I a God or a Demon?" So he walked out of Falador seeking to what he was. He went on his journey to see what he was till he walked into the lands of the Black Knight. There he attacked them all as he showed no mercy to them. When he walked out of that land he was arrested by the Black Knight's Guard that was not there to get killed. He remained in the Black Knight's jail for years to past till a Black Knight came by. As he put his loyalty to the Black Knight that freed him. Her name was Isurs Syvian as neither of them knew they were both brother and sister. As mention in a note "What would it be if family hated family? Why did she free me from the prison her follower put me in? Is it fate that we meet or was it all planned by my father to use me?" As she trained him Zamorak's magic at the Dark Wizard Tower learning the most dangerus powers. It was not long till she needed a army and asked DM to give her a army. He made her a device he called Project MCH (Mind-Control Helm). Now it worked perfect all but for two problems in his own invention. Isurs then ordered DM Syvian to destroy his own invention and the blueprints to it. So he did just that leaving it all behind him till she secretly build it behind his back. Now when DM Syvian heard about his own invention being used without him knowing he got very mad and attempt to kill Isurs for what she done. The remaining story was destroyed in the fire but all his notes survive. You will be able to read them by clicking here. : DM Quote: "Follow my path to a world of Chaos. Helping to bring new order" : DM Syvian Unlike his brother Shade, he has no fear. Dm syvian is not only one of the most feared of our order but he is also the strongest Darkness user. DM Syvian has mastered many of the forgotten spells believe he is plotting something against the world. But right now no one found anything. Not much more is talked about DM Syvian. He is a twisted monster to the world who thinks one step ahead. Syvian Elder Order: DM Syvian is the only order of Darkness Shade Syvian is the only order of Light Awj Syvian is the only order of Balance